


making up for lost time

by sketchy_and_unformed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Tenzo, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Getting Together, I don't know when that became a kink for me but here we are, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Top Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: When their mouths finally separated with a smack Yamato let out a breathless laugh and his heart skipped when Kakashi’s lips–pink and full and captivating–quirked into a smile.“We should have done this years ago,” Yamato said and Kakashi’s smile widened.Absolutely shameless PWP, up against a tree because they just couldn't help themselves.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks but I had to call it something. I cannot stay away from these two goofballs.

Okay, so maybe his timing could have stood to be a little better.

It was Kakashi, though. Yamato could admit that he’d always been much more prone to lapses in judgement, not to mention control, when it came to his senpai.

Still, a mission with a team of six–six!–teenage shinobi may not have been the best place to finally confess his feelings.

Although it wasn’t his  _ feelings _ that had caused such a ruckus.

Really, it was all Kakashi’s fault.

And technically, the mission part of the trip was over and done with. They were on their way back to Konoha. So really, it wasn’t  _ that _ irresponsible.

As he held a deep bow while the Fifth Hokage screamed herself red in the face, Yamato couldn’t help but think that she was overreacting just a little.

It had happened like this:

The mission had been to track down the rest of the jinchuuriki before Akatsuki could get to them. Kakashi’s team, consisting of Kurenai’s three trackers, had managed to paint a fairly accurate picture of Akatsuki’s movements throughout the smaller countries bordering Fire, while Yamato’s Team 7 had made contact with both the six- and seven-tails to warn them about the group’s sinister intentions. All of the intel was well on its way back to Konoha via one of Sai’s birds, everyone was alive and uninjured and, all in all, the mission had been a great success.

They made camp for the night in a forest, still more than a day’s journey from Konoha. Yamato used his Wood Release to create several structures for them to sleep in and the kids had all settled in some time ago. They hadn’t encountered any adversaries during the mission but even so, Naruto had left several Shadow Clones around the edges of their sleeping area to keep watch throughout the night. Kakashi hadn’t felt it necessary but Yamato, ever his level-headed foil, had argued that it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, Naruto had the chakra to spare and it wasn’t like any of them would miss out on a good night’s sleep that way.

Well. He hadn’t thought so at the time, anyway.

With the youngsters all inside their various shelters, Kakashi and Yamato were outside enjoying the quiet and dark of the night for a little while longer. Kakashi leant against a tree, idly reading one of his beloved  _ Icha Icha  _ novels while Yamato simply watched the stars.

“This was nice,” Yamato said absently and Kakashi glanced up.

“What was nice?”

“This,” Yamato said, gesturing between the two of them. “You and me, working together again.”

“It was just a mission,” Kakashi said dismissively, returning to his book.

“Well, excuse me for appreciating missions where I don’t have to fight for my life.”

“When you put it that way,” Kakashi said and Yamato swore he could hear the smirk in his voice. Kakashi tucked his book back into a pocket and folded his arms. “How is ANBU these days, anyway?”

Yamato jerked around to make sure they couldn’t be heard and Kakashi rolled his visible eye dramatically. “They’re all asleep.”

“But the clones–”

“Are asleep as well,” Kakashi said, amused. He was right; light snores drifted from the foliage of a nearby tree where an orange-clad figure could just be made out slumped against the trunk. Yamato sighed.

“Naruto. Even his clones have no discipline.”

“Hmm, you’ve been slacking as their captain,” Kakashi said and Yamato spluttered.

“Me? You’ve been their sensei for three years!”

Kakashi smiled, his eye forming a cheerful arch. “Ah, so I have.”

Yamato tried to scowl his frustration but his expression broke too easily into a smile. “You’re terrible.”

“So I’ve been told,” Kakashi said. “Never by you before, though. Did my little kōhai grow a spine during our years apart?”

Yamato felt himself blushing even as his smile widened into a grin. “I’m not afraid to call it like I see it, senpai.”

“Hmm,” Kakashi hummed, “but you’ve kept the ‘senpai’.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Kakashi said, dropping his voice until it was just a shade above husky. “I like it.”

Kakashi was a known flirt and Yamato was well used to his teasing, but his voice still had a power to do things to him when he pitched it low like that. He swallowed and tried to ignore the spike of arousal he felt in the pit of his stomach, telling himself not to read anything into his tone. He couldn’t help a sly retort, though.

“Do you ask your lovers to call you senpai, too?”

Kakashi blinked as though Yamato had surprised him. “Lovers? You think about me with lovers?”

Yamato’s face flushed bright red and he stammered over his words. “No, of course not! It was just a joke, forget I said it.”

“Ah, you’re embarrassed,” Kakashi said, his eye glinting with cruel humour. “It’s okay if you think about me. When you’re alone. In your bedroom.”

“Senpai!”

“There’s that ‘senpai’ again.”

Yamato couldn’t fully explain what happened next. The bantering was nothing new; Kakashi knew exactly how to push his buttons and had always done so ruthlessly, as though he were challenging himself to see how much he could make Yamato blush. Yamato should have shrugged the teasing off like every other time but he didn’t because something about it didn’t feel like every other time. There was something in Kakashi’s voice and in the depths of his half-open eye as he watched Yamato and he was sure that he wasn’t imagining it.

Fairly sure, anyway.

He could have tried to justify it with something sappy; it had been the way the firelight had cast Kakashi’s pale skin golden, it had been the scent of damp Autumn leaves in the air, it had been the Goddamn phase of the moon throwing his hormones out of whack. In reality, though, he had very little idea of why he chose that night of all nights to do what he did.

Aside from the obvious fact that he had wanted to do it for the better part of a decade, that was.

In two long strides he was in front of Kakashi with his hands on his hips, watching that dark eye grow wide.

“What if I do think about you?” he said softly and he heard Kakashi suck in a quick breath.

He had surprised him again. That felt like a victory.

“Do you?” Kakashi asked, a challenge in his voice. Yamato lifted his chin and wet his lips quickly with his tongue and didn’t miss the way Kakashi’s eye tracked the movement.

“Very often,” he said, and Kakashi lunged.

Yamato found himself pressed up against the rough bark of the tree faster than he could blink, Kakashi having switched their positions effortlessly. His hands now rested on either side of Yamato’s head, caging him in, and the look in his eye was hungry.

“If you’re still joking, you need to tell me now,” Kakashi said. His voice was quiet steel and Yamato’s knees felt weak. He took Kakashi’s hips again and pulled him against his body firmly enough to leave no room for doubt.

“I never joke,” he said.

Kakashi made a low noise in his throat and yanked his mask down and Yamato had approximately half a second to marvel at finally seeing his face uncovered before that face was pressed against the soft skin of his neck. Kakashi inhaled deeply and nuzzled up behind his ear and Yamato shuddered.

“You’ve always smelt so fucking good,” Kakashi said, then licked a wet, hot stripe up the side of his neck.

“Fuck,” Yamato gasped, the back of his head hitting the tree behind him with a dull thunk. Kakashi’s teeth scraped over his pulse point and he dragged his hands up his sides and Yamato’s gasp became a soft cry.

“You sound good, too,” Kakashi murmured against Yamato’s jaw, then captured his lips with his own. His kiss was fierce, on the edge of desperate, and Yamato yielded to it dizzily. Kakashi’s thigh slipped between his and Kakashi fumbled to lift his happuri off and Yamato groaned into his mouth, surrendering to him completely. He’d wanted Kakashi for as long as he could remember but over the years as Kakashi had never made a move, he’d assumed his desire wasn’t reciprocated and pushed it to the back of his mind. Now, though, Kakashi was biting at his lips and grinding against his hip and there was no doubt that he was just as eager as Yamato was. When their mouths finally separated with a smack Yamato let out a breathless laugh and his heart skipped when Kakashi’s lips–pink and full and captivating–quirked into a smile.

“We should have done this years ago,” Yamato said and Kakashi’s smile widened.

“Better late than never,” he said, then dove back for Yamato’s mouth. His tongue was insistent, pressing between Yamato’s lips to slide sensually against his own. He brought his hands up to cup Yamato’s face, stepping in even closer until his lean, powerful body was pressed so firmly against him that it was almost painful, trapping him against the tree at his back. Even through their clothes Yamato could feel that Kakashi’s cock was already hard and he grabbed Kakashi’s hips and ground slowly against him. Kakashi broke their kiss with a gasp and slid a hand down the back of Yamato’s pants to squeeze his ass.

“God, I want you,” he whispered against Yamato’s lips. “I want you right now.”

His voice and his words sent a shiver down Yamato’s spine and his cock stiffened from half-hard to fully erect against Kakashi’s firm thigh. “You can have me,” he breathed and Kakashi almost growled as he fumbled to rid them both of their bulky vests. That done, he put his mouth to Yamato’s neck and got to work on their pants until Yamato found himself suddenly bared to the night air. Kakashi took hold of his cock and squeezed while he sucked a bruise into the soft skin below his ear and Yamato sank his teeth into his lip to stifle a cry. He felt Kakashi’s answering groan rumble through his chest as Kakashi took his hand and guided it to his own shaft. He was already slick with precum and Yamato looked down to see his cock twitch as he started to stroke it. Kakashi gasped against his skin then pulled back to look at him. His forehead protector had come off and strands of his silver hair fell softly over his forehead.

“I really want to be inside you,” he said, his voice strained. “Can I, Yamato? Please?”

Yamato had thought about this moment many times, but he had never imagined it quite like this. He’d always thought Kakashi would be calm and in control, teasing him to the point of torture before taking his own pleasure steadily. The shocking reality of seeing him like this instead, needful and on the verge of begging with his face flushed, his mouth wet and open and his expression wanting–seeing Kakashi  _ desperate _ for him sparked a surge of lust so strong that for a second Yamato thought that he might black out.

He swallowed and nodded and Kakashi let out a shaky breath.

“Turn around.”

Yamato turned; Kakashi’s hands immediately dropped to his ass and squeezed and he let out a low sound.

“Fuck, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted–”

“I’m starting to,” Yamato said, pushing back into Kakashi’s touch. “Come on.”

Kakashi let him go and Yamato heard an electric crackle and saw a brief flash of light. When he looked over his shoulder both of Kakashi’s hands were dripping with some thick substance. He stared disbelievingly.

“Did you just use a jutsu...for  _ lube _ ?”

Kakashi shrugged and grinned. “I learned it from  _ Icha Icha _ . Didn’t know if it would actually work until I tried it.”

“Well, don’t waste it,” Yamato said, wiggling in a way he hoped was inviting. Kakashi moved closer and slipped a slick hand between his cheeks. Yamato gasped softly and pressed his mouth to his forearm to muffle the louder noises he was certain he’d be making soon. Kakashi traced a fingertip around his entrance and he arched.

Kakashi moved quickly, sinking two fingers into him while his other hand reached around to take hold of his cock. Yamato jerked and hissed and Kakashi leaned in to kiss the side of his face.

“Too much?”

Yamato shook his head, mumbling against his arm. “It’s okay. It’s just been a while.”

“I can tell,” Kakashi said breathlessly. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Yamato rolled his hips, pushing back onto Kakashi’s fingers, and Kakashi’s breath stuttered over his face.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Yamato groaned, caught between the pleasure of the fingers stretching him open and the hand around his cock. “I never thought I’d get to have you.” Kakashi pressed deeper and he cried out, biting at the long sleeve of his undershirt and his arm beneath it.

“Can I?” Kakashi whispered and Yamato could feel the hot length of his cock pressing against the curve of his hip. “Can I, please?”

“Do it,” Yamato groaned. “Fuck me, Kakashi.”

Kakashi got behind him and lined himself up. When the head of his cock eased inside Yamato, both of them groaned. Yamato shifted to lean forward a little, bracing himself against the tree and spreading his legs as wide as he could with his wrappings and trousers still caught around his calves. His movement gave Kakashi the angle he needed to slide all the way home and his slick hands scrabbled for purchase against the skin of Yamato’s waist beneath the undershirt and mesh armour he still wore. Yamato could feel him shaking.

“You feel incredible,” he choked out and Yamato reached behind him to squeeze his firm ass.

“Fuck me,” he said and Kakashi drew back torturously slowly, his cock dragging over Yamato’s inner walls in a way that made his legs twitch. Kakashi pressed his face to Yamato’s neck and whined as he slid slowly in again, burying himself deep inside. Yamato could feel his cock throbbing as it stretched him open and he realised that Kakashi was already incredibly close to coming.

“You’re so tight,” he said desperately, rocking in quick, shallow thrusts. “So tight and hot. God, I don’t think I can–”

Yamato arched and pressed hard back against Kakashi, taking his cock as far as it would go.

“It’s okay,” he said, his voice sultry and low. “You can come, senpai.”

Kakashi made a helpless noise as he drew his hips back then snapped them forward to meet Yamato’s ass again and came with a shudder. Yamato felt his cock twitching, warmth filling him up and Kakashi’s ass clenching under his hand.

Kakashi panted against his neck. “I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Yamato breathed, arousal a fierce flame licking through him. “God, that was such a turn-on.”

Kakashi pulled out of him and immediately replaced his cock with three fingers and Yamato stuttered out a breath.

“I’m not done with you,” Kakashi said, mouthing wetly at his neck as he rocked his hand slowly. “I’ll make you come on my fingers and then I’ll fuck you again.”

“Kakashi,” Yamato gasped, leaning heavily against the tree. If this was a reward for something he thought that he must have been very good indeed to deserve it. As if his night couldn’t get any better, Kakashi dropped suddenly to his knees behind him. His warm, wet tongue teased around where his fingers were still stretching Yamato open and Yamato gasped and looked over his shoulder.

“Oh my God, are you…?”

Kakashi lapped all around Yamato’s asshole and at his own palm where his cum was running down his fingers and Yamato’s brain short circuited. Kakashi pulled back and flashed him a wicked smile, making a show of dragging the back of his free hand over his mouth and Yamato groaned.

“All these years you could have been eating your cum out of my ass. So much wasted time.”

“Then let’s make up for it,” Kakashi murmured and twisted his fingers around inside Yamato. “Can you come just like this or do you want me to suck you off, as well?”

Yamato’s cock throbbed and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Suck me, Kakashi. Please.”

“Make room,” Kakashi said and shuffled around in front of him. Yamato reached down and touched his lips reverently.

“Is this why you keep your mouth hidden? So every jōnin in Konoha doesn’t constantly have to resist the urge to fuck it?”

Kakashi made an amused noise. “Something like that,” he said, then took the head of Yamato’s cock into his mouth. Yamato cried out, barely remembering to at least try to muffle the sound against his arm as his hips jerked forward, his body seeking more of that wet heat. Kakashi sank slowly onto his length and pressed his fingers as deep inside of him as he could reach and Yamato thought that he could die happy right then and there. He forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch. Dear God but Kakashi really did look beautiful with his eyes closed and his plump pink lips stretched around his cock. Yamato slid his hand through his silver hair, finding it as soft to the touch as it had always looked like it would be. Kakashi hummed around his cock and he bit back a yell, his hips bucking forward again before he could stop himself. He thought Kakashi might gag but his throat opened easily to take him and Yamato bit hard on his own lip.

He must have died and gone to Heaven, he thought. This couldn’t really be happening.

Kakashi twisted his hand again, his long fingers probing and searching, until finally he found the spot inside Yamato that turned his legs to jelly and sparked pleasure through his whole body. Yamato’s grip on Kakashi’s hair tightened and Kakashi moaned around his cock, sending delicious vibrations racing through him that pushed his pleasure to seemingly impossible heights.

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open, the Sharingan a red glint in the night as he took in the image of Yamato coming apart for him. He pressed up against Yamato’s prostate again and again and sucked him hard until finally Yamato cursed and came down his throat, his walls clamping tight around Kakashi’s fingers.

Kakashi drew carefully away from Yamato with a series of wet noises and Yamato pressed a hand over his eyes, breathing hard.

“Holy fuck. This can’t be real.”

“It’s real,” Kakashi said. “Now get out of those clothes so I can fuck you again. I want you in my lap this time. I want to see your face.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Yamato croaked, slumping back against the tree. Kakashi hummed and unbuckled his sandals, then went to work on his calf wrappings. Soon he had Yamato completely naked from the hips down and he leaned forward to kiss his thighs. He swept his tongue lightly over his softening cock and Yamato squeaked.

“Get down here,” Kakashi said insistently. Yamato blinked at him, still dazed from his orgasm.

“Hang on,” he said, formed a quick hand seal then pressed his palm against the tree trunk. A wooden platform spread out from its roots, smooth and solid, and Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “So you don’t get leaves stuck to your ass,” he explained.

Kakashi grinned. “That’s why you’re my favourite,” he said and took a seat with his back against the tree. His cock was beautifully hard again and none of the hunger had left his eyes. “Come here, Yamato. Please.”

Yamato sank to his knees and straddled Kakashi’s thighs. Kakashi looked at him tenderly and drew him into a deep kiss. Yamato was smiling when they broke apart.

“You’re even better looking than I hoped you’d be, you know.”

Kakashi hummed. “Some of us are just blessed, I suppose.”

“A genius fighter, ridiculously handsome  _ and _ incredible in bed. It’s really not fair.”

Kakashi pulled a face. “Forget the last one. I barely got inside you before I–”

“I told you,” Yamato said, cutting him off with a finger against his lips. “That was incredibly hot.”

“Well, it won’t happen this time,” Kakashi said. “Are you ready for me?”

“Try me,” Yamato said. On shaky legs he lifted himself up enough for Kakashi to position his cock at his entrance. Kakashi held onto Yamato’s hips and guided him slowly down onto him. His lips parted as Yamato seated himself in his lap.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Yamato teased and Kakashi kissed him again, smiling against his mouth. He slipped his hands beneath Yamato’s ass to hold him in place while he rocked up into him in slow, shallow thrusts. Yamato was still sensitive and every tiny movement sent shockwaves rippling through him. He dropped his forehead to Kakashi’s clothed shoulder and rode out the sensations. Kakashi slid his armour and shirt up to bunch under his armpits, exposing his chest. Yamato leaned back so that Kakashi could put his mouth there, kissing and licking.

“Tenzō,” he whispered against his skin. “God, Tenzō.”

With Kakashi’s length deep inside him and his lips moving over his chest, Yamato’s cock started to stiffen again. His strength recovering and his body yearning again, he began to ride Kakashi in earnest. He lifted himself almost completely off of his cock and sank back down slowly, repeating the movement over and over until Kakashi’s head fell back against the tree, his mouth open and his eyes glazed.

“You’re the best,” he said.

“So I’ve been told,” Yamato teased and they shared a breathless smile. One of Kakashi’s hands found his cock and curled loosely around it. “Ah, Kakashi, yes.”

It wasn’t long before Yamato felt his pleasure cresting, slow waves of heat rolling through him. Kakashi’s thumb rubbed over his slit and he groaned.

“Kakashi...Kakashi, I’m going to come.”

“Yes,” Kakashi whispered and he looked wrecked, both of his eyes open to take in the sight. “Please, Tenzō.”

Yamato shuddered and started to come and as the first pulse leaked over Kakashi’s hand Kakashi let out a soft cry and thrust up hard, reaching his own climax. He pulled Yamato roughly to his chest and held him tightly, not caring that Yamato’s release painted his shirt.

They came down together, breathing heavily in each other’s arms. Kakashi pressed a kiss to Yamato’s temple.

“We really should have done that years ago.”

“Yeah,” Yamato sighed. “I love you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi gasped and pulled back to stare at him, wide-eyed. “Shut up. You do not.”

Yamato blushed bright red but he didn’t take the words back, instead jutting his chin out defiantly. “I do. Is that a problem?”

Kakashi shook his head quickly, eyes still locked on Yamato’s. “Oh no. Not a problem. Whatever the opposite of a problem is, this is that.”

Yamato hesitated. “Then do you…?”

Kakashi blinked, then a pink blush spread across the bridge of his nose and his expression melted into a goofy smile. “Oh, sorry. Yes, I love you, too.”

“Good,” Yamato said, his heart pounding in his chest. “That makes things a lot easier, doesn’t it?”

A loud shout shattered the moment and they both whipped around, hearts leaping into their throats as they remembered exactly where they were, what they were doing and who had witnessed it.

“Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing to Captain Yamato?!”


End file.
